Lovely Part 3
by outreasoned
Summary: The last part to my Lovely one-shot series. I hope you like it :)


Lovely Part 3

000

4 kids.

Sesshomaru and Rin had almost four children after five years of being mated and married. Rin felt that she was constantly pregnant. Her first child, Hideo, was the eldest and sweetest boy she had ever met. He was a five year old gentleman.

About 3 years after his birth, Rin got knocked up, with twins. They were both boys again, Hikaru and Hiroki. They were adorable and loving 2 year olds, but they were also a handful. They made messes and constantly had Rin and Sesshomaru running after them.

But it didn't stop there. Sesshomaru was an insatiable man, and too soon after the twins were born, Rin found herself, yet again, with child. She didn't want anymore after this one, but she really hoped they would be having a girl.

Currently, she was 3 months pregnant, and feeling fat. Very fat.

She had gained weight after having the boys, but that's biology. She had to gain weight to support her human body during a half demon pregnancy. Additionally, she barely had time to herself, and found that working out like she used to, wasn't an option. Gone were the days of her slender youth.

She no longer had the dancer's body that Sesshomaru fell for. She no longer had the agility and grace of her thinner self.

And she hated it.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her children, doted on them. She would never give up her children for a better body. She was just feeling a bit self-conscious at the moment.

She was standing in front of her mirror, looking at her stomach. When she was first pregnant, one would be able to see the three month bump, but now, after 3 kids, her stomach now hid it.

She sighed and continued to examine herself. She was pretty. Her dark curly hair looked great at the moment, and her make up was on point.

However, the rest of her body seemed to shake her confidence.

She shook herself of he bad thoughts and put on a casual long cardigan sweater over her white tank top and leggings, and walked out of the master bedroom. She was about to pick up Hideo from school and wake up her twins.

All of the sudden she heard a scream coming from the play room downstairs. Rin's motherly instincts kicked in. She ran as as fast as she could to the playroom, wondering how her twins got their in the first place when 15 minutes ago, they were napping in their room.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she flung the door open.

She was in her protective mode, "Hiroki, Hikaru!"

"Mommy!," they both screamed happily.

She in her tracks as the two boys ran to her and hugged her legs. She crouched down and hugged both boys tightly, "Don't scare Mommy like that! How did you get down here?"

They giggled and she sighed in relief, "That doesn't matter. We have to get big brother Hideo now."

"I'm right here, Mommy!," a young voice from the room said.

Rin snapped her head to the voice of her eldest son and smiled.

Their was Hideo, sitting on the lap of his father, worth a huge smile on his face, "Daddy picked me up from school early today!"

Rin blushed when she saw her husband and mate looking at her with a smirk on his face. Rin rolled her eyes and looked at him, "It would be nice if Daddy let Mommy know he was doing all this. Mommy almost had a heart attack."

Sesshomaru laughed and picked up his son, only to place him on the ground. He walked over to Rin, "My beautiful Rin."

"Yes, love," she asked while crossing her arms.

"I've missed you," he said while running his hands down her body and towards her ass. She smiled at him and let him kiss her lips softly, causing the children to moan and groan.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!," Hideo said while covering his eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled and then turned to grab his smart mouthed son, "I love your mother."

Hideo giggled as his father picked him up and spun him around. Rin loved watching Sesshomaru play with the kids. He was such a loving father.

She brought her twins out of the playroom and to the kitchen, Hideo and Sesshomaru following close behind. She was going to start to make dinner until Sesshomaru stopped her, "Rin, I have plans for us."

"What?," she asked.

"Why do you think I left work early?"

"Because you wanted to see me?," she answered hopefully.

"Well obviously," he replied, "But I was sitting in my office, hearing my idiot brother make out with his mate on his desk, and I thought, I haven't been able to give you my full attention since we've found out about the baby. So, Father and Izayoi are taking the kids for the weekend."

Rin's jaw dropped, "The weekend?"

Sesshomaru nodded with a seductive smirk on his face, "I already packed their bags. We should leave soon to drop them off at my father's house."

Rin gulped, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Are you displeased?," he asked.

"No it's just," she sighed and looked at the three boys playing nicely together on the ground, "If I knew, I could have mentally prepared myself. They haven't been away from me for that long!"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Well since our anniversary is tomorrow, I thought it was a nice gesture."

Rin froze, "Oh my God. I forgot."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. Rin wasn't one to forget something like that, "What's wrong?"

"I just-," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he cooed, "We can talk later, okay? We will drop off the kids, stop at my office, and then get take out, alright? Tomorrow, we will have fun."

Rin nodded with a smile, "Okay let's go."

000

"I will call you every morning, okay?," she said to her sons.

She was kneeling on the ground, rubbing Hiroki's hair affectionately. The boys seemed very happy. They loved their grandparents and loved being in a big huge house for the weekend. The kids were totally fine. Rin wasn't.

Hideo smiled at his mother and gave her a big hug, "We'll be fine, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," she said with a tear in her eye, "I love you too."

"We'll take good care of them, Rin," Izayoi said with a comforting voice. She understood what it was like to be a concerned mother.

Rin gave each of her boys one last hug and kiss, "I love you, boys."

They each said that they loved her and then Sesshomaru said his goodbyes, "Be good for the old people."

"Old? How dare you?," Inu no Taisho asked, "I'm a young grandfather."

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at his sons, "Love you guys."

The three of them tackled their Dad to the ground with a hug and Rin stared with a smile.

She clutched her purse and turned to her mother-in-law, "Does it ever go away? The protectiveness, I mean."

Izayoi took her hand and held it close, "Never. Call any time you need to, Rin. Even if it's 3 in the morning. Take care of your little one as well," she said while looking down at Rin's stomach.

"Thank you," she pulled her into a hug, "I really appreciate this."

"I know you do," she smiled, then looked at the boys, "I made cookies for you boys!"

They immediately jumped off their father and ran towards their grandmother. Hiroki screamed, "Yay!"

Rin watched her children happily go off with her grandparents, "I love you!," she said once more before her mate kissed her cheek.

"Let's go, Rin," he grabbed her hand and lead her to the door, where she continually turned around to see her children.

She sighed, "I already miss them."

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand as they walked to the car, "I do too, but we need this."

She nodded and squeezed his hand back, "I miss you too. How long has it been?"

"Since we conceived our baby," he replied without batting a lash, "So more than 3 months."

Rin exhaled a breath, "I'll call for take out. Let's go to your office."

Sesshomaru sped out of the driveway and off to his office building. The drive was silent, but full of sexual tension. They never let go of each other's hands.

000

His office was covered in pictures of his family. There was single picture of each child, a large family portrait, and their wedding photo. There were also finger paintings, that the boys made for their dad, framed and on his wall behind him. She couldn't help but smile at the place.

Rin sat down in a swivel chair. She was patiently waiting for him to come back from whatever he had to attend to. She really needed him.

His office was cold, the way he liked it, so, she pulled her sweater closer to her and looked out of the glass separation between her and the rest of the office. She smiled when she saw her mate walk towards his office room. His glasses were on and he was reading some file, not paying attention to anyone or anything else around him.

He looked very hot when he was focused.

Just as he was about to open his door, an attractive, demon woman stopped him.

She was beautiful. She had long, silky hair, gorgeous skin, and a trim figure.

She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed up close next to him. Rin felt the anger boil inside her. How dare she?

The woman eyed her and smirked, as if to say, 'I'm touching what's yours.'

Sesshomaru, of course, was oblivious to it, only listening to the work component. He nodded every once in a while and then quickly said his goodbyes, wanting to see his mate as soon as he could.

He walked into the room and threw his file on his desk, "Finally I'm done. Did you order?"

"Yes," she replied, putting on a happy face.

"Great," he grabbed her by the hand, pulling her out of the office. He locked his door and waved goodbye to his employees, and flipping off his brother.

"Bye asshole! Bye Rin!," Inuyasha said with a laugh before retiring to his office.

Sesshomaru was ready to have a fantastic night with his wife. Finally, after months of working and taking care of children, they could finally have a night to themselves.

The car ride to the restaurant was fast. Clearly, Sesshomaru wanted to be with Rin, but she was too busy picking apart herself. She kept thinking about the pretty woman on top of her mate. What if she was pushing for an affair?

What if Sesshomaru was getting bored?

What if he wanted another woman?

Her mind was filled with doubt. She felt like she was no longer pretty, no longer good enough.

Sesshomaru didn't notice this. He was too busy thinking about sex to notice that his wife was having a bit of a depressive breakdown.

They both needed to work out some issues.

000

He was only wearing his boxers.

He looked fantastic. He always looked good.

His abs basically glistened under the lighting of their room.

Rin was fully clothed, refusing to take anything off.

She sat on the floor in front of her bed, eating her noodles, and rubbing her growing belly.

One more child.

"How do you think the kids are doing?," she asked suddenly while continuing to run her stomach. She needed them to be okay.

"They're fine, Rin," he replied, wanting to get down to business. He sat down next to her, pulling at her sweater, "Lets get naked."

Rin shook him off, "I'm not feeling too well."

"What?," he sighed, "Is it the baby? Are you okay?"

Rin nodded, "I just have a headache."

Sesshomaru finally noticed the sadness that emanated from his mate, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she lied, "I just miss my kids."

"Don't lie to me," he said sternly.

She let her head hang, "I'm feeling a bit self-conscious."

He raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Look at me!"

"Okay," he was still confused, but looked at her, "And?"

She face palmed, "It isn't fair! You look fantastic and I look like the Cookie Monster."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute before bursting out in laughter. Her jaw dropped as he hunched over in pure, unbridled laughter.

She smacked him, "This isn't funny!"

"You don't want to have sex because you think you're fat," he continued to chuckle, "You're crazy, come here."

He leaned in to kiss her, and she covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't."

"What the hell, Rin?," he was angry with her. Angry for her being irrational.

"Who's that woman?," she asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?," he asked with pure confusion written all over his face.

"Don't pull this innocent bullshit with me," she said, "You come home later and later. Then, when I go to your office, that whore climbs all over you!"

He looked at her confused, "The only woman who climbs all over me, is you."

"Shut up!," she yelled back, "She was all over you when you were outside of the door. She was eyeing me!"

"That's Sakura, and she's in accounting," he replied, "And I'm 98% sure she's a lesbian. Maybe she was looking at you because you're fucking hot."

Rin couldn't stand it anymore, "You are so insensitive. Don't talk to me."

Sesshomaru was now very frustrated, "I haven't had a moment alone with you in months, and you're freaking out about nothing."

"It isn't nothing to me!," she yelled back.

He shook his head, "You're being stupid. You know I would never cheat on you."

Rin began to cry, "I don't look the way I used to. I wouldn't blame you if you saw a prettier woman-"

"Shut the fuck up," he said, "I can't believe you would say that."

"You can't?," she spat back, "Have you seen what the papers have been saying about me? Have you seen the online attacks about us? I'm not good enough anymore."

"You think I listen or even look at any of that shit? You're the love of my life, the mother of my children, for god's sakes," he was livid now. How could she ever think he would not love her?

"I can't talk to you right now," she said while fixing the sheets on the bed.

"If you think you're so fat," he said, "Lose weight. No one is stopping you."

Rin's eyes glared daggers as they began to well up in tears. Sesshomaru instantly regretted those stupid words, "That came out wrong."

"Get out."

"Rin listen-"

"I said get out!," she screamed.

Sesshomaru did as he was told. He fucked up and he knew it. So, he walked out of the room, shut the door, and sat down in front of it. He didn't want to leave her completely alone.

000

She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to take a shower.

She was so done with this day.

The hot water melted away the stress of the day as it was a place of meditation and reflection. She was completely alone and mulled over her thoughts under the comfort of the steam.

She knew she was harsh on her mate. He wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her.

After getting out of the shower and drying her hair, she put on some old lingerie.

It didn't fit quite right, but it would do for what she was trying to accomplish.

It was a tight, black, lace teddy with a very low cut bra, one of Sesshomaru's favorites.

He had been kicked out of the room for about an hour now, so she figured they both had cooled down.

She opened the door with courage, only to jump when she saw him sitting in front of it, "You gave me a heart attack."

"I apologize," he said, "For everything."

She nodded and he grabbed her by the waist, "Forgive me?"

"Always," she replied.

He moved to capture her lips in searing kiss. His passion, unwavering, as he scooped her up into his arms, only to carefully place her on the bed.

"I want you to know that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I'm so happy to call you mine."

"Thank you," she whispered, "I love you, handsome."

"I love you too, beautiful," he cooed into her neck, right next to her mating mark.

The rest of the night was spent in pure ecstasy. Sesshomaru went down on her like never before. It was like they were two 19 year olds who had fallen in love for the first time.

Once midnight hit, Sesshomaru woke the sleeping beauty next to him, "Happy Anniversary."

She turned and looked at him with sleepy eyes, "Happy Anniversary."

He rubbed her growing belly softly, "I think it's a girl."

Rin smiled, "I do too."

"A little princess," he whispered, "I'm scared to think about having a daughter."

"Why?," she asked innocently.

"Because she'll look like you," he replied honestly, "I don't want to think about boys looking at her."

Rin giggled, "You're crazy."

"Oh I'm crazy? Who's the one who was hating herself before we had mind-blowing sex?"

"Look," she began, "I don't have the same body you fell in love with-"

"Stop it right there," he interrupted, "You think I fell in love with your body? I fell in love with you! Yes at the beginning, your boobs helped your cause, but I soon realized that your appearance was the least of your qualities. I fell in love with your way with words, with your clumsiness, with your kind soul. The moment I took you out on that date, I wanted you to be the mother of my children. I wanted you forever. I don't care if you gain or lose weight, cut your hair, get a tattoo, as long as it's my name on your ass," she laughed at that, "or whatever. I want you. All I ever want is you, my love. Don't look down upon yourself."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?," she asked with teary eyes.

"I don't know," he replied jokingly. She smacked him playfully and he smirked, "Besides. I like the way you look right now."

"You do?," she seemed surprised.

"You should have seen the way your breasts looked in that teddy," he replied with a stupid look on his face, "So tight."

"Oh my god. You are disgusting," she yelled back while turning away.

"I'm only appreciating the body you seem to dislike," he said, "I like a girl with soft features."

"Well I'm glad I can oblige," she said while rolling her eyes.

"You are truly beautiful, my love," he said one last time.

"Thank you," she whispered before falling into a beautiful, peaceful sleep.

000

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Run smiled as wide as she could when she saw her children on Monday morning. She was boasting her new diamond earrings that her husband had given her on their anniversary. They were strikingly beautiful, just like the woman wearing them.

She ran to the boys, embracing them as soon as her arms met their little bodies, "I missed my boys so much."

Sesshomaru smiled at the scene and shook his father's hand, "Thank you for this."

"We had a fantastic time, my boy," he said, "No thanks necessary. They have great manners, they probably got that from their mother. We would love to have them again sometime."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I'm glad they behaved for you."

Izayoi chimed in, "We will take them when the baby comes. You two needed the break, and I'm sure you'll need it then too."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said once again before saying hello to his adorable children.

"You boys were good to your grandparents, I presume," he said while crouching down in front of them.

"Uh huh!," Hideo spoke up, "Grandpa taught us how to fish! I even caught one! Can we come back soon?"

"Of course you can, buddy," he said while roughing up his hair.

Sesshomaru then moved to grab his twin boys, "Hikaru, Hirkoi, did you have fun?"

They nodded enthusiastically and then hugged their Father, nuzzling into his strong chest.

Sesshomaru came up from his crouch and carried the boys on his shoulders, "Say goodbye to your grandparents."

"Goodbye Obaasan and Ojiisan!," they said simultaneously.

Sesshomaru said goodbye to his parents and took his twins to the car, leaving Hideo and Rin.

Rin grabbed her son's hand and turned to her in-laws, "Thank you again."

"Anytime, Rin," Inu no Taisho said with a smile, "You're like our daughter. We love you."

"I love you guys too," she said with a smile before looking at her son, "Say goodbye!"

"Bye!," he said with a huge smile on his face and a cute wave of his hand.

Rin lead him outside where Sesshomaru was getting his children into their car seats. Rin blushed at the scene. Whenever Sesshomaru was with the children, Rin got a little turned on. It was just hot to see him so fatherly and masculine.

She lifted up her half-demon son and handed him to his Father, who gladly took him and put him in his car seat.

Rin got into the passenger's seat and exhaled a relieving breath. The relaxing weekend was nice, but she needed to be with her children. Soon, Sesshomaru took his place in the driver's side and kissed his wife's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mom, Dad, where do babies come from?," Hideo asked suddenly.

Maybe they still needed to be on vacation.

000

The end :)


End file.
